


Ten Alternate Universes: Benton Fraser

by DaibhidC



Category: Murdoch Mysteries, Star Wars, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: The challenge: "Give me a character/pairing and I will write snippets of ten different alternate universes for it."The universes: Wild West, Cyberpunk, Shapeshifters, Pirates, ...In SPACE!!, Born Another Gender, Schoolfic, Police/Firefighters, Urban Fantasy, Steampunk.The character: Constable Benton Fraser.





	Ten Alternate Universes: Benton Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by rhiannon_s on Livejournal

**Wild West**

“I’ve been tracking this outlaw from the Yukon,” the stranger in the Canadian Northwest Mounted Police uniform said, “And I know he ended up in this town.”

“Maybe,” said Sheriff Vecchio, “But I’m the law in these parts.”

“Excellent. I’ll need you to fill in all these forms confirming that this is an authorised cross-border operation with joint responsibility and full accountability…”

“Okay, stranger, when I said I was the law, I was trying to convey that there _ain’t_ really any law here except what I say there is.”

The Mountie looked perplexed, “Does that mean you don’t want the forms?”

 

**Cyberpunk**

It had been another long day for Ray Vecchio of the Midwestern Zone Peacekeepers. And, as ever, he was taking it out on the boss.

“Look, chief, I don’t know what they do to their officers in the Northern Zones, but you could replace that guy with a droid programmed with nothing but protocols, and it’d be hard to tell the difference! I think that K900 cyberwolf of his has more imagination than him!”

“Sorry, Vecchio, but you’re stuck with him.”

“Listen to me, chief! I’ve just crashed _another_ 2042 Buick skycruiser thanks to him! The guy’s a menace!”

 

**Shapeshifers**

Ray was surprised to see another Mountie sitting at Fraser’s desk. Fraser himself was on the other side of it, talking to the guy in sign language.

“Full moon last night,” Fraser said, as if that explained everything. When it became apparent from Ray’s expression that it didn’t, he added “You didn’t _really_ think Diefenbaker was just a wolf, did you?”

 

**Pirates**

“Captain! There’s a Royal Navy sloop heading towards us! It’s the HMS _Halifax_! I told you returning to Canadian waters was a mistake!”

“Don’t worry about the _Halifax_ ,” smiled Captain Victoria Metcalf, “I know exactly how to deal with _that_ ship. Or at least, with her captain.”

 

**…In SPACE!!**

Jabba roared in Huttese. “You have no authority to arrest me,” his translator droid said emotionlessly, “What are you even doing on this planet?”

“I first came to Tatooine on the trail of the killers of my father,” the Jedi explained, “And, for reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture, I have remained, attached as liaison to the Hoth Consulate.”

Behind him, the Force ghost of Bob Fraser shook his head. “You don’t need to say it every time, son.”

 

**Born Another Gender**

“You’re giving the assignment to Constable Turnbull, sir? Might I ask why?”

Inspector Thatcher sighed. “Look, Constable Fraser … Alberta. I know how difficult it is to be a woman in this job. And that’s exactly why I can’t look like I’m favouring you. You got the last one, he gets this one.”

“I understand, sir.” She wanted to say more, express her solidarity with her superior, but she had a feeling it might be misunderstood.

 

**Schoolfic**

“So you’re a transfer student from Canada, Benny? It must be pretty different, huh?”

The new kid nodded briefly, “It’s Benton. And there are a few adjustments to be made, yes.”

“Like the school uniform,” said Ray, “Or rather, the lack of one. You keep coming to a Chicago public school in a tie and a blazer with a maple leaf badge, the other kids are gonna give you a hard time.” He didn’t mention that he’d heard two seniors, Huey and Dewey, making fun of the kid already.

Benton thought about this for a moment, “I don’t see how that would be a productive use of their school time. And worrying about it wouldn’t be a productive use of mine.”

“Okay, Benny, you definitely need a friend to keep an eye on you, and I guess I’m volunteering for the gig.”

Benton didn’t seem to know what to say to that. Eventually he managed “Thank you kindly, Ray.”

“Sure, whatever.”

 

**Police/Firefighters**

I think I get a pass on this one…

 

**Urban Fantasy**

Ray entered police headquarters and immediately froze in his tracks. “Hey, what is this?”

“As I suspected,” said Fraser, “You are unable to leave the salt circle I placed, which confirms my previous suspicions that you are _not_ Ray Vecchio, but some manner of changeling who has taken his place for reasons unknown and glamoured the police department and his sister into not noticing any discrepancies.”

Kowalski sighed and returned to his true form. “Nice going, Constable. But you were glamoured as well. In fact, more than anyone. How did you break it?”

“I didn’t. However, you neglected to glamour Dief, and he quickly alerted me to the situation.”

“I _knew_ that dog was barking too much.”

 

**Steampunk**

The pursuit of the suspects had taken Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio back to Canada. Specifically, to Toronto, where they had liaised with the detective at Station House 5. Much to the surprise of Vecchio, who had not previously realised Canada had police forces _besides_ the Mounties.

“And this,” the Canadian detective explained, “is an invention of my own, the ultraviolet lightbox. With it, we can find clues that would be invisible to the naked eye.”

“Indeed,” replied Fraser, “Although I’ve found a thorough knowledge of the various scents and tastes one might encounter can make up for any deficiencies in vision.”

“Indeed. However, no matter how sensitive one’s senses are, there is always the possibility key evidence may lie beyond them.”

“Indeed.”

“Indeed.”

Vecchio was ready to explode from impatience.


End file.
